Varicose veins are usually found in the limbs of the lower body; they are veins that are abnormally dilated and elongated.
Various surgical treatments have been developed to treat the condition; these treatments include removal of the affected veins from the body.
For example, in 1846, Brodie advised ligation of the long sapheous trunk above large varices in the thigh; this was confirmed by Trendelenberg in 1890.
Thereafter, in 1906, Mayo described high ligation and external stripping of the great saphenous vein from the groin to the knee and excision therebelow. Babcock, in 1907, described high ligation of the internal saphenous and saphenectomy from the groin to the knee and excision below the knee.
Dodd and Oldham, in 1940, performed varicose vein operations by dividing the saphenofemoral and saphenopopliteal unions and injecting a sclerosant distally in the saphenous trunk. However, Boyd pointed out in 1952 that sclerosants should not be administered unless the patient can be immediately active and moving after the operation.
A flexible stripper for vein removal after proximal ligation was disclosed by Myers in 1954.
U.S. design Pat. Nos. 237,116 and 282,965 show surgical tools having utility in the removal of varicose veins. Moreover, U.S. utility Pat. Nos. 2,779,334, 2,863,458, 3,659,606, 3,741,214, and 4,528,982 show surgical tools having utility in removing veins as well.
Canadian patent No. 953,597, Russian patent Nos. 395,076, 1,242,126, and E.P. patent No. 208,154 are also of interest.
Non-patent publications which form a part of the prior art include volume 27 of Surgery magazine at page 281, 10 Armed Forces Journal 1525, 162 JAMA (Oct. 20, 1956), 55 Surgery 812, Aloe Medical 1965, page 45 and Sklar 1984, page 120.
There are numerous problems with surgical removal of varicose veins. For example, the post operative recovery period can be long and painful. Moreover, post operative hemorrhages are not uncommon. Other complications include saphenous neuritis or avulsion. Drug treatments also have the severe limitations pointed out above.
Accordingly, the art is in need of a treatment of the condition that does not involve surgical removal of the veins and which does not rely upon the administration of drugs. However, the prior art neither teaches nor suggests what treatment that might be.